1. Field of the Invention
The invention lies within the field of musical instruments, specifically stringed musical instruments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Picks used for stringed musical instruments are typically flat and tear-drop shaped and generally held by the user between his thumb and forefinger. To those knowledgeable in the arts, numerous improvements in picks are constantly being offered for use. Additionally, users themselves modify their picks to find a configuration and/or shape which is more suited to their style of play. Typically, the addition of tape and/or a non-slip substance to the pick's surface(s) or the addition of surface protrusions are known modifications to the pick. All such modifications above have one common purpose; that of making the pick less fatiguing to grip, expecially over long periods of play. With such a pick, the user's fingers would not tire as readily and the easy grip allows more playing with more comfort and hence more confidence over long periods of play.
All such modifications have failed to achieve their goals. Add on substances have not withstood the abuse it receives during long usage. Protrusions on the surface have not made the picks more comfortable because they have not conformed to the natural shape and position of the thumb and forefinger.
There is no known modification which permits a pick to be securely stored on the instrument with a minimum of effort and time.